The present invention relates to a terminal case for a plug connection particularly for use in aircraft having a transition arm whose annular end is threaded onto the plug while the other end of the arm is integral with a cable catch or guide.
Terminal cases of the type to which the invention pertains are usually used in cooperation with a threaded sleeve on a plug connector to be connected firmly with the respective cable bundle, whereby the joints of the individual cable or wires are relieved with certainty from tension forces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,913 shows a terminal case of this type, whereby particularly a threaded annulus 11 is provided for being fastened to a tension relief element 21 by means of an arm 18. The arm 18, as per that reference, is made in single piece or integral configuration with the threaded annulus 11.
Other solutions for this particular structure are known wherein the arm for the load relief is integrally combined with an annular part which in turn is threaded to the threaded sleeve of the plug connector. The terminal case, in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,913, is constructed for an orientation of the cable leading straight away from the plug. In other words, the cable connector runs parallel as far as the cable bundle on one hand, and the axis of the plug on the other hand is concerned.
A case for a bent off cable configuration is illustrated, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,527. Herein the axis of the cable bundle runs perpendicular to the axis of the plug. The cable bundle 41 in this particular patent is held by an arm 32 which is provided in single piece configuration with a tubular part 31. The latter is fastened through cap screw 20 to the threaded sleeve of the plug.
The terminal cases for such plug generally have to be quite strong. Standards here are provided, for example, in MIL-C 85049, and the elements referred to above, such as 18 and 32 are made, for example, of metal such as a lightweight metal alloy. The standard refers also to cases made of a synthetic, but particular strength values are not listed here. Cases made of metal have, however, the following drawbacks: First of all, the manufacture is rather complex, but, most importantly, they are relatively heavy. This is a feature which becomes noticeable in aircraft having, for example, a very large number of such connectors.